Whim
by Limitless Musings
Summary: The consequences of whims are often unpredictable.
1. Instinct

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Suggested Listening: _Piri by Dreamcatcher

_Pairing: Kazama/Kagome_

_**Whim**_

**Chapter One**: Instinct

Kagome tugged on the sleeve of her father's haori, "Come on, you _promised_ that you'd let me come with you this time!"

Her hands dove towards the necklace that hung around her neck. Between the colored beads was a charm—tattered and worn by the years that'd gone by. She clutched it within her hand and pushed it in his face.

"Last time you said I had to wear this for a _month _before you'd consider taking me!" She tugged at his haori more vigorously. "Don't try to back out on me now! I'm already fifteen!"

Higurashi Seiichi sighed. His heavy hand dropped on her head; affectionately ruffling her hair.

"I know, I know." His voice was heavy with the exasperation he felt. "It's just that there've been a few rumors going around. Apparently people have been going missing in those woods." A stern look hardened his features. "I just think we should wait until things die down a little. It's probably a gang taking advantage of lone travelers."

Kagome stuck her lips out in a childish pout. She still didn't like this. She'd waited _fifteen years _just for the chance to leave the village. She didn't _want _to wait anymore!

"Daaaaddd!" She gave a long, drawn out whine.

Seiichi dropped his shoulders.

Just a _little _more.

"Please dad? You've already taken Souta out. So why am I the only one _stuck _here?" Her hands trembled as she fought against the tears that burned her eyes.

It wasn't fair!

Souta was six years younger than her and yet _he _was allowed to go wandering outside of Kanna Village on his own. Why was _she _so different?

Kagome sniffed. She knew that she was being childish. She knew that her father only wanted to make sure that she was safe. Still, no matter how hard she tried she knew that she'd never be content in this tiny town. People were few and far between. The few that did live here either treated her like she was made of glass or tried to woo her. She was sick of it.

She wasn't some damsel in distress. She knew enough about fighting to handle her own. She could even wield a tanto blade with some dexterity. So what made _this _so dangerous?

Seiichi's hand dropped to her shoulder, "Be patient. You know the old saying, don't you?"

His warm tone made her turn her head away.

"That it's better to be safe than sorry." Kagome grumbled beneath her breath. He was right to some extent. If there _was _a band of people out there attacking travelers at random then they would be high on the list of targets. Still, she wouldn't give this up just yet.

"But dad," She tugged in his sleeve once more. "If we wait any longer then I might _never _get the chance."

That made her father sigh. He tired of this topic quickly but Kagome knew that she couldn't drop it. It was important.

"You heard what Yukimura said the other day. I've only got a few weeks left!" Her lips twisted in distaste. "He wants me to start courtship by the end of the month."

As was customary in their village. Due to the low birth rate their village head had encouraged marriages for their younger members starting at age sixteen. She'd only recently turned fifteen but the courtship phase usually lasted anywhere between nine months to well over a year.

She would be no different.

Once courtship was secured she would be banned from leaving the village for that duration of time.

Seiichi brought her into the warmth of his embrace, "Alright we'll go but on one condition."

Kagome met her father's gaze, "What condition is that?"

A playful grin pulled at the corner of his lips, "That we don't tell Kaoru about this. He can be a bit of a mother hen." Seiichi flashed his daughter a wink.

Kagome squealed, "Thanks dad! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"I'll go get ready!" Before she could take off she caught the last part of her father's sentence.

"We're heading out tonight so pack lightly!"

Kagome waved at him.

She couldn't wait!

* * *

Kagome had heard a saying once that where silence ruled, a predator was close behind.

Her knuckles turned white from the grip she'd had on her furoshiki. Tonight was as quiet as she ever heard of one being. Even the sounds of their footsteps seemed muffled. She stepped quietly behind her father.

His back was taut. A fierce expression hardened his face as he peered at the night-blinded path ahead of them. The moonlight seemed so dim compared to usual. It was difficult to see in front of her own face let alone where they were walking.

"Dad," Kagome lowered her voice. "How long until we get to Edo?" The medicinal remedies upon her back were heavy but not excessively so. They rattled around and clanged together in a way that made her ears ring.

She wanted _out _of this forest as quickly as possible.

"Shh," Seiichi pressed an index finger to his lips. Her back went rigid. Was it a gang of ronin?

A branch snapped in the distance. Something sharp trailed along her spine. It left a chill in its wake and ghosted down her flesh in a way that felt _painful_. She cocked her head over her shoulder.

Nothing.

Absolutely _nothing _was there.

Her father unsheathed a katana he'd had strapped to his waist. The silver of the metal reflected in the faint glimmer of moonlight. He'd told her once that it was always best to know how to fight just in case they would ever need it. He'd said that he'd rather have his sword and never need to draw it from its scabbard if he could help it.

A cold feeling of fear shot through her.

Something was _wrong_.

"Kagome," His voice was hardly above a whisper. "When I say run, go as fast as you can down this path. It'll lead straight into Edo." He shifted into a defensive stance. He angled his blade so as to take a strike at a moment's notice. "I'll catch up shortly. Just focus on getting out of the forest."

"Dad," She wanted to argue with him. She wanted the reassurance of his presence _with _her during this trip.

"I need an answer." His voice grew firm.

Kagome knew better than to argue with him at this point. Whatever was out there, it was serious enough for him to draw his blade. That was reason enough for her to heed his warning.

"Alright, but you can't break your promise either. We meet in Edo." She managed to turn it around on him.

Seiichi didn't answer her. His eyes narrowed into thin slits as he hunched forward on his feet.

"Run!"

Kagome rushed past him. Her legs carried her as fast as she could. The trees above her split apart. An inhuman growl reverberated in her ears. She stumbled, clapping her hands over them as the echo caused her body to shake.

What was that thing?!

Her feet froze. Her eyes leveled with the wide, feral gaze of something _monstrous_. It had the torso of a woman but the body of a centipede. Its size was enough to make her legs freeze to the spot. Fangs the size of tanto blades snapped in her face. The foul stench of blood and decay burned her nose. Scarlet pooled at the ground around her feet.

It'd just finished feasting on something.

"Give it." The voice the creature spoke with was little more than a collection of garbled, feminine tones. It was an abomination.

A sword shot forward. Her terrified reflection glinted back at her as she turned.

"Go, now!" Seiichi yelled once more. He pushed his katana further into the monster's bulbous eye.

Instinct kicked in. She dove under the writhing, insect-like body and ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

Was that a… youkai?

She'd heard the legends and knew all the stories by heart. Yet a part of her never _truly _believed that they existed. At least not ones like _that_.

Sweat clung to her neck as the frigid December air caused icy needles to sting her throat. She had to go _faster_!

The earth trembled as it thrashed wildly. It screeched in pain as she heard the sound of flesh being cut apart. Kagome darted forward. She couldn't think. She just had to _run_!

She heard her father's sword clatter to the ground followed but the wet tearing of flesh. A garbled shout of agony blared over her senses.

He was hurt.

Her father was hurt!

Kagome made a half turn. Before she'd finished she spotted the pool of blood and the mangled twist of his limbs.

_He was dead_.

Kagome didn't have the chance to scream. The earth gave way beneath her and she felt her body go careening off the path and down the thick vegetation of the ravine below. Her shoulder stung from where thorns cut at her. Her bones felt weak and sore but her mind forced her to grab onto _anything _she could reach.

She couldn't die here.

Another thin needling of fear drew along her flesh. Something else was nearby. She pulled herself to her feet.

Azure eyes shifted. Across the ravine was a man. At least she _thought _it was a man. He had an ethereal feel to him. His silhouette was oddly bright amid the darkness surrounding them. His scarlet eyes pinned her with a look that made the air freeze in her lungs.

She clutched her hands to her chest. Was this what terror felt like?

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time.

"Look out!" She pointed behind him. The creature dove over the ravine's ledge. It used its arms to crawl down the side; virtually slithering through the thicket and snapping its fangs at the man.

She blinked and the next instant he was gone. Vanished would've likely have been a better word for it. She didn't have the chance to think about it as the youkai charged at her.

Kagome jumped back. Fangs bit down into her side as pain erupted all over her. That time she screamed.

"It shall be mine!" The same amalgam of voices roared next to her ear. She felt her body slam against the thick trunk of a tree. Her eyes focused on a tiny, shimmering marble that landed between them. Had that come from _inside _of her?

Kagome struggled to her feet. She couldn't let that thing have it. She didn't know why but a rush of desperation filled her body. The young woman reached into her sleeve. She withdrew the tanto blade her father had given her on her twelfth birthday. He'd taught her so much. She couldn't dishonor him by letting the beast get what it wanted.

Kagome charged forward.

The youkai snapped its body around like a whip. It struck the wind out of her as she found herself thrown back into the same tree.

Damn it all.

"Stop!" Kagome managed between ragged breaths. The creature coiled its tongue around the jewel. She buried the blade of her weapon into its flesh. Her hands began to burn at the palms. The scent of scorched, rotten meat filled her nose. The monster screeched. The weight was removed from her body and Kagome quickly stood to her feet once more. She sank into a defensive position; holding her arms in front of her face protectively.

"Wretch! Filthy wretch!" The youkai writhed around. The marble was still wrapped up in its tongue.

She held her stance, "Oh yeah? Cause the only filth I see here is _you_!" Her voice raised. "How many people did you kill, huh?" A righteous fury burned within her chest. Her father. All those people he'd mentioned. Just how much blood did this thing even _need_?!

Its throat bobbed as it swallowed the trinket. A cold feeling made her insides turn to ice. The flesh upon his arms, chest and face split apart like a husk. Dark, armor like skin formed in its place. The bulbous eyes took on an inhuman, crimson glow and its teeth elongated into serrated edges.

She only had one chance. Just one shot to kill this thing.

Kagome met its eyes, "What are you anyways, the freak show leftovers?"

She had to lure it into attacking head on. Maybe if she could piss it off, it'll dive right at her.

She wasn't disappointed. Fangs closed in on her face. Wind rushed around her as time seemed to stand still.

Her blade had burned it earlier. It'd caused it _pain_. Maybe if she could just cut in the right place, she could kill it once and for all.

Azure eyes narrowed into thin slits. Her chest burned and the pain in her side seemed to ebb away. She tightened her grip on the tanto blade.

The creature barreled down on her. Its mouth unhinged as it prepared to swallow her whole.

Kagome ducked. She pushed forward on her foot and pierced through the underbelly of its hardened flesh.

She cried out furiously, allowing the demon to charge forward on its own—pulling her blade through the length of its body. A light she didn't recognize blinded her. Her hands grew hot and rancid flesh burned.

When next she opened her eyes the beast laid sprawled across the ravine. Its insides spilled onto the foliage below and steam rose from its twitching husk. Kagome held her sleeve over her nose. It smelled like death and decay.

She wiped the blood from her tanto—her eyes scanning the area for the little marble. She didn't know why but she _had _to find it. She couldn't rest until she did.

Amongst the steaming flesh she spotted something glinting faintly with its entrails. A wave of disgust hit her. Closing her eyes, she reached down and pulled it free. Blood drenched her hand.

She hated this.

The youkai gave one last screech as it curled in upon itself. The body crumbled into ash and only the stench of death remained.

Kagome slumped to the ground. Her eyes became unfocused as the pain in her side tripled. She'd have to go back for her father, but for now, she needed to rest.

* * *

Kazama observed the scene below him coolly. What a surprise, the little human girl had some fight in her after all.

He had heard rumors of a giant centipede wreaking havoc in these woods. Yukimura Kaoru had called upon him for his support so he had found himself unable to deny the other oni's request.

His lip curled at the grotesque scene. He leapt from the branch onto the ground below. Initially he had intended on killing it himself. However he sensed the girl's rapid rise in power. It'd practically seared his skin during the blast.

He'd gotten suspicious when he first spotted her across the ravine. So he allowed the fight to play out on its own without his intervention. He hadn't been disappointed.

"I-It's you…" She struggled to sit up. Her azure eyes widened in shock as she took in his appearance.

Kazama didn't bother responding to her. She'd be dead soon if this kept up. A feeling of distaste settled at the back of his mouth.

He hated being so benevolent.

"Are you… alright?" Her sentence came as a raspy inquiry. She could hardly lift her head let alone speak. "I was w-worried that it'd… hit you too…"

That gave him pause.

_She _was worried about _him_?

Did this human have no sense of self-preservation at all?

"Worry about yourself." He came to stand before her. "I do not require your concern."

His voice was biting—full of the judgment he felt for weakness like hers. Humans were fragile, greedy creatures. All they knew was death and destruction. He was sure she'd be no different.

"That's good…" She slid further down the tree. "At least you're… not h-hurt."

He watched as her breathing evened. The slow rise and fall of her chest was concerning. If left alone she _would _die.

Kazama felt his lip curl in disgust. Kaoru would owe him a large favor after this. The oni hunched down. He tore at the sleeve of her haori—wrapping it securely around the wound at her side.

"You humans are such frail creatures. One gash is all it takes for you to perish." His words were met by the slight twitching of the girl's brow. At least there was a chance for her to survive. The wound was deep and it'd likely scar, but as long as the bleeding was stopped she had a good chance of survival.

His eyes scanned her clenched fist. A power pulsed from within her grip. It sang the sweet song of temptation—calling to his base nature that he had refused so long ago.

Kazama scoffed, "Your power holds no sway."

Her hand twitched as if it'd thrashed against her palm.

The oni took her fingers and forced them to curl even tighter over the object.

"Be silent."

It stilled.

Kazama was not a fool. He knew what that object was the second the centipede had torn it from her side. A power once believed to be lost to the land of spirits and death.

The Shikon.

He lifted the girl into his arms. It looked as if this era was going to be a lot more interesting. It'd been well over three hundred years since the Shikon had last surfaced. He hated to admit it but he was duty bound to see her safe return to Kanna Village. Kaoru would have to decide on what to do with her afterwards.

His eyes drifted back towards her pale complexion. He doubted that she even knew what it was that she had in her possession. She fought only on instinct and survived by the skin of her teeth. It'd been as if he were watching a wounded animal thrash against death itself.

Although it was quite curious that she'd express concern over _his _safety first.

Kazama snorted as he carried her back to his temporary camp.

As if he'd ever need such a thing.


	2. Favor

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Suggested Listening: _Forever Lotus by Rude.

_**Whim**_

**Chapter Two**: Favor

Kagome woke to the feeling of someone's hand on her forehead. It was heavy and felt like rough leather. She blinked, her vision slowly coming into focus as she did.

Where was she?

"Don't be foolish. What do you think you'll accomplish by moving around so soon?" The stranger's voice was scathing. She winced slightly as his hand fell away. Had he been checking her for fever?

Kagome ignored his warning. She sat up, wincing once more as her side twinged in pain.

"I have to find my father…" The young woman barely managed to gasp between breaths. "I have… to take him _home_."

Where mom was.

The male glowered at her. She wouldn't call him a man as a wave of power emanated from his body. It was similar to the youkai's from last night but much more refined. It reminded her of Kaoru.

"He's dead. There is no hope for him." He shot back at her.

Kagome struggled to her feet. Her palm came to rest at her side. Bandages had been applied to the wound and the pain was a little less severe than last night.

"I know that." She met his gaze. "But I can't _leave_ him there." She started to walk forward. Her body ached and twinged, "I have to take him back. He needs… to be with mom." A sharp sting at her side caused her to gasp slightly.

Kagome paused at the feeling of his hand upon her shoulder. His grip was firm—firm enough to make her look back at him.

"You will tear yourself apart carrying that mangled corpse." The viciousness in his tone made her anger rise.

"He might be dead but he deserves _some_ respect!" Kagome slapped his hand away. "Thank you for helping me but I'll take care of the rest on my own." She glowered at him, "I'm not asking for your help."

With that she stomped off.

She'd bring her father home one way or another. That was the least she could do.

* * *

Kazama glared after the girl.

Impertinent fool.

It'd be easier to cremate his body then carry his ashes.

He reluctantly followed after her. He kept his hands tucked into the sleeves of his haori. He'd keep watch from a distance. He'd step in if his intervention was necessary.

The girl stopped in her tracks. She spun around in his direction.

"I know you're there, why don't you just come out?" Anger still burned in her tone.

Kazama felt his lip curl into a snarl. Not only was she impertinent but clearly desired death as well.

He approached her silently. His eyes scanned the sour expression that'd taken over her features. It emphasized the childlike behavior she was displaying. His brow twitched. His duty demanded that he see her back to Kanna Village unharmed. Yet that didn't mean that he couldn't dish out his own version of punishment.

Kazama lifted his hands. He took her cheeks between his index fingers and thumbs before giving the flesh a firm pinch.

"Ow, that hurts!" She grabbed at his wrists.

The oni snorted through his nose, "Then you'd do best to remember who it was that saved your pathetic, human life." He didn't release her just yet. "I'll see you to your village, however I wouldn't get comfortable yet. They may choose to send you away."

He was not one to lie. He wouldn't withhold this information from her.

Kaoru's main objective would be to prioritize the safety of his people. Ever since the Yukimura clan had been decimated by the humans, he only permitted a small handful into their new settlement. This girl was one of them. The Shikon could prove to be too difficult a task to handle for Kaoru. The village would be under constant attack and they would not have the sheer man power necessary to drive away all the threats.

Kazama did not acknowledge the sinking feeling he had.

He released her, "I'll handle your father's remains. You go back and rest. Your body will tire quickly in the journey."

The girl quieted. She cast him a sharp look.

"Promise? You won't just dump him off in a ravine somewhere?" The suspicion in her tone made him scowl.

"Girl, I do not offer things lightly. Either return to camp or I will drag you there myself." She was so _damn _stubborn. He did not recall mortal women being so hardheaded. They were usually demure and faint hearted in comparison to their male counterparts.

Her eyes narrowed into thin slits. He felt power radiate off of her in response. It coiled and lightly singed at his skin. Clearly she had little control over her own abilities just yet.

"Fine, I'll go but on one condition."

Kazama didn't bother to hide his irritation, "What is it now?"

She peered up at him, only this time her expression was solemn—far removed from the fury she'd shown him previously.

"My condition is that you treat him with respect. Even if you hate us or think it's a useless endeavor," The girl bit into her bottom lip. "I just want to make sure he's given a proper send off. You willing to do that?"

The oni's brow twitched, "Was that not what I have just promised? Clearly your ears need cleaning, or is it your brain that cannot process information correctly?"

She turned on the ball of her heel, "Yeah yeah, keep insulting me. I'm headed back to camp now. Just let me know when you want to leave."

Kazama snorted.

He observed as she followed the path laid out before her.

Annoying girl.

At the very least he'd do as she asked. The man _had _been strong for a human. Most wound up devoured without ever laying a scratch on a youkai. If anything, his sheer power and tenacity earned that much respect from him.

Kazama spied the mangled twist of limbs.

"I hate being so benevolent."

* * *

Kagome sighed. Her body still ached as she pressed onward. It'd been three days since Kazama had taken her under his wing. She'd learned his name the night he'd cremated her father's body for her.

He hadn't shown any interest in learning hers but Kagome had given it to him anyways. They hadn't talked much in that time together. When they did speak it was often filled with pointed barbs and sharp insults. There was something about his demeanor that _infuriated _her. However he did reluctantly tell her that he was something called an 'oni'.

Kagome didn't get the chance to ask him more than that though.

"We'll be there shortly." He took the lead. Kazama did have one unique trait to him. Whenever she fell behind or if her body was overcome by pain, he'd stop and wait near her until she could gather her strength again. He wouldn't touch her unless necessary but she'd half assumed that he would've left her far behind by now.

Kagome nodded, "Alright." Her eyes scanned his form, "And um… are you in need of any rest? I noticed that you've been staying up a lot and I haven't seen you eat much." She came up next to him. "You're starting to look a little pale. If you need a break then we can take a short one if you to."

As much as she hated his pompous attitude, she didn't want him pushing himself for her sake. He'd already done so much for her. The least she could do was keep him from overexerting himself.

A sharp smile pulled at his lips, "Woman I deal death to those who get in my way. I don't need anyone's concern for my wellbeing."

How'd she guess he'd come back with something snarky like that?

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Alright but don't go complaining to _me _if you get sick." She tried to march ahead of him. A thick hand clamped around her wrist and she found herself pulled behind his back.

"Don't move." The low warning in is tone made her freeze. She watched as his eyes focused on the empty path that led towards her village. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but her voice refused to work.

Kazama dropped his hand to the hilt of his blade. She felt a needling chill rush over her skin. Was this _his _power? It wasn't entirely unpleasant, just surprising. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip. Was there another youkai nearby?

"Come out." Scarlet eyes narrowed at something beyond her field of vision.

Kazama hadn't let go of her wrist. He kept a firm grip on her, as if to ensure that she wouldn't be snatched away so easily. Kagome held still. She was in no condition to aid him in this fight. Plus with her lack of control, she was bound to accidentally harm him in the process.

Kagome peered around his shoulder. A silhouette of something man-like darkened the path ahead of them. It had the body of a man, but its eyes had an ethereal crimson glow to them. Jagged claws took the place of regular nails and dog ears twitched rapidly atop of its head.

It didn't feel like the youkai from a few days ago. It was less potent somehow. Kazama's lip curled at the sight of it.

"So the half-filth have come searching for it too?" He drew his katana, never letting go of her hand. "Who'd think one as pathetic as you would try to challenge me. I'll enjoy tearing you to shreds."

Her brow twitched. Somehow, Kazama sounded like an absolute _villain _when he spoke. Did he really have no alternative methods of dealing with his enemies?

The creature snarled. Its fangs snapped together as it ran around them in circles. It reminded her of a rabid dog. Its gate was uneven and it kept its head turned away from the blinding light of the sun.

"Kazama," Kagome kept her voice low, "There's something wrong with it."

"I'm fully aware." He shot back.

Sheesh, couldn't he show a _little _appreciation from time to time? She didn't get the chance to ponder on the subject further. The creature darted behind them. Its claws extended towards her. Kagome tried to move. She'd only managed a half-turn before she felt herself being pulled into her companion's chest.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders protectively. Kazama brought his sword upon its shoulder. The creature snarled. It swiped its claws at the oni's neck but he merely shifted out of the direct path.

Kagome curled her fingers into his clothing. Something felt _off_. How was it able to keep fighting after that strike? Blood poured from the wound onto the earth beneath its feet. It was wide enough to be visible from a distance and would've sent men to their knees in agony. So how was it able to keep fighting?

They both stopped as the creature swiveled its ears. Its face turned towards the forest behind them. Then it'd bounded over their heads in a single leap.

Kagome stared after its retreating back. What was that all about? Sensing the tension leave his body, she stepped away. The oni shifted to take her hand once more.

"Take note human, that is only the first of what's to come." Scarlet eyes slid to her. The look in his gaze made her insides turn to ice. "It is that power that draws them to you. I doubt that'll be the last we see of that one."

Kazama pulled on her hand, half-dragging her towards the village.

Power? Youkai?

None of this was making any sense.

Her eyes focused on the ground beneath her feet. What did any of this mean? She didn't have a single clue.

Kagome pressed her lips into a thin line. For now she only had one job: get dad home.

* * *

Kazama hadn't stuck around after leaving the girl at her homestead. The boy was already sobbing by the time he'd turned to leave.

He made his way towards the village center. His expression sharpened at the sight of the other oni.

Yukimura Kaoru. One of two surviving heirs from the decimated Yukimura clan. He was still young but he was quickly proving himself to be an effective protector of his clan.

"I take it that the centipede has been handled?" The boy's smug tone still caused his expression harden. How he hated this filthy brat. A few years ago he'd gone to Kaoru to request his sister's hand in marriage. Only instead of entertaining his request, Kaoru immediately married her off to an oni in the village.

The only reason he even agreed to help this time was for the chance to rub the knowledge that he was too weak to fight it himself.

His lips curled into a smirk, "Of course it is. That little human girl took care of it on her own."

Kaoru snapped to attention. His eyes went cold as he settled him with a glare.

"Higurashi?"

"So it would seem. Her father was killed in the battle so she's putting him to rest as we speak." He hardly even remembered her name to be honest. All he knew was that she possessed the Shikon. That was enough reason to stick around to find out what would happen next. Knowing Kaoru, he'd probably try to throw her onto him.

"Those _fools_. I told them to stay." Anger burned in his voice. "There's something else you're not saying." The boy glowered at him.

Kazama snorted through his nose, "The Shikon has resurfaced. That girl is its protector."

He had expected him to blow up. To scream, shout and demand Kagome's presence immediately. What Kazama witnessed instead was the boy closing his eyes and sighing through his nose—as if he'd expected this all along.

Kaoru met his gaze, "I have a favor to ask of you."

Kazama scowled. Somehow he knew that it would lead to this.

* * *

Kagome patted the rest of the dirt into place. Her arms were filthy and the ground had been difficult to pull up among the frigid temperatures. Still, she'd managed to bury her father's ashes beneath the root of the tree that her mother had been as well.

She wiped the back of her arm across her brow. She'd need a bath and then a long discussion with her brother after this. Guilt twinged within her chest.

This was her fault.

"Sis?" Souta came to her side. "What happened?"

She focused on her task, "Evil happened." It was the only way she could describe that night. The youkai that she'd slain could barely speak let alone offer reasoning for its killing spree. It was nothing like Kaoru and Kazama.

Kagome rose to her feet. A rush of power flooded her senses. She knew who that was. The young woman faced the two she knew would be approaching.

"Higurashi," Kaoru's stern tone made her flinch. "Pack what you need." His face was as stoic as she expected it to be, "You'll be leaving with Kazama."

That got her attention. Why with _him_?

"Kaoru, what's going on?" She glanced towards the blond but he hardly paid her any mind. Figures as much. He didn't like interacting with her unless he deemed it a necessity. Her brows furrowed at the thought.

The younger male pointed a long, dexterous finger at the jewel hanging from her neck. Kazama had suggested that she find a way to bind it to herself. He had probably only meant it to insult her but she'd taken his advice to heart. Two nights ago she'd threaded it onto a string and hung it around her neck. At the very least it'd be easier to track.

"_That _is the reason." He cocked his head towards their tiny home. It was short and squat but it had been perfect for the three of them. Her expression darkened at that last thought. Except now it was only two.

Kagome took Souta's hand, she led their group into the house and shut the door behind them.

"Did you want me to fix up some tea or sake in the mean time?" It was just meant to fill the silence. She already knew that neither of them were interested in such things at the moment.

"No we'll be fine. Souta," Kaoru directed his attention to the boy. "You won't be needed for this. Go back into your quarters for now."

"But!" The child tries to protest.

Kagome intervened before things could escalate, "It's fine Souta. Just go in there for now. I'll come get you once all the boring adult talk is over." She flashed him a bright smile, or at least she tried to. His expression was still pinched in fear but he scurried off all the same. They'd waited until his door shut before continuing their conversation.

Kazama was the first to start, "Starting tomorrow you will leave the village and undergo training. With the Shikon's reappearance we cannot like an imp of a girl like you traipse around unguarded."

"Did you just call me an _imp_?!" Kagome stood to her feet. Her side twinged in pain but she ignored it in favor of leveling a vicious glare upon her guest. "You have _horrible _manners! It's no wonder you're single, no woman alive would want to be with someone so utterly _demeaning_!"

Kazama snorted, "And yet you're just the same. A shrew has more appeal."

Kagome folded her arms over her chest, "At least I'm still young. I still have the time to find someone. You're what, pushing forty? That's getting kinda up there." Okay so _maybe _that last one was a little mean. He didn't actually look forty. In fact he seemed closer to his mid twenties but she could help to return his inside.

Kaoru glared at the both of them, "Enough." He directed her attention to the jewel at her neck. "_That _is an attractant for an youkai that lives in the area. We have no barriers not enough strength to fight off any dangers that might appear because of it." His tone turned icy as he faced Kazama, "That's why he agreed to take you on and train you personally. You'll need to learn how to defend yourself. Seiichi taught you a lot but that won't be enough."

Kagome waited for a pause to interject, "So if that's the case why didn't it cause a problem before? I mean it was always there just inside my body."

She was curious.

Kaoru scratched at his chin, "I assume that your body was able to conceal much of its presence. Your power overwhelms any other senses so it stands to reason that it'd remained unnoticed until the centipede."

Kagome quirked her brow, "So how would she have known if it was masked?"

Kazama snorted, "Only youkai can sense its power. Even if it was masked, within a certain range most could likely pick up on the Shikon's presence."

Kagome was mildly shocked that he hadn't found another way to insult her in that sentence.

"So it's called the Shikon?"

She brought it up for inspection. The surface felt like glass but it was remarkably _heavy_ for its size. Her expression reflected on its coral-colored surface.

"You truly are a fool to not even know that much."

Ah, there it was. It seemed Kazama was simply a little delayed in delivering his caustic remark.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, anyways so the real question is why him?" She jutted her thumb at the other male. "Is there any reason for that or are you just trying to get rid of me?"

A smirk pulled at Kaoru's lips, "That's a question Kazama would be best suited to answer. Anyways, I must be going." The young man cast one last look at the blond. "She will need the rest explained. _Try _not to piss her off." He stopped as if remembering something, "Oh and Souta is to remain here. Chizuru and Hayato have already agreed to watch over him while you're gone."

"Kaoru!" Kagome tried to demand an answer from him.

The young man waved his hand dismissively, "Now then, play nice you two." He slipped out of her house and back into the village.

Kagome sank back into her seat.

Great, just great.

She pinned the oni with a caustic look, "So let's start. Where'd this thing _actually _come from?"

If she was going to be stuck with the asshole then the least she could do was learn as much as possible. She refused to be the ignorant fool he thought she was.

Her lips pressed into a thin line at that thought.

No way in hell.


End file.
